Immortal Drabbles
by EscaoingPanda
Summary: Just some drabbles! Short and sweet, warnings for each chapter in each chapter. :) Rated T for stuff that might come later. I don't know what that might be, but you never know!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm ba~ck! *horrified screams of readers*. Oh come on now, my stories aren't that bad. On that topic, I may not be able to update like, everyday, like some authors, because I do in fact have school, and extracurricular stuff. But I'll try my best! I really love this fandom, so I hope to soon expand its work. My heart longs for the day when this fandom will see 1k(+) stories….. and even if I can't write them all myself, gosh darnit, I'll try! :D**

**These are drabbles! They'll be short and sweet. Also, prepare for OOC, OCs (but no Mary-Sues/Stues!), and fluff of all variety! None of these stories will be Mature, but there will probably be some sensitive stuff (religion, sexuality, war, etc.). I will mark each chapter with the warnings that apply. **

**Have fun! ;) **

**#1: Play-Fights [No warnings apply]**

"Come on, Joan! It'll be fun, and besides, what better way to beat the heat!"

"Why don't we just stay inside?" Joan of Arc sighed at her vampire friend.

"That's no fun! Where'd that adventurous Maid of Orleans go?" Scatty chirped back.

Joan rolled her eyes before giving Scatty an un-amused look. "I don't think mud-wrestling in evening dresses counts as adventure".

Scatty gave a sheepish smile while Joan took a minute to assess their surroundings. They were at the house of an important South African official, who happened to be quite fond of Germain's music. The official had asked Joan's husband to play at a very prestigious party. Of course, Germain accepted under the condition that he could bring his wife and her best friend. And here they were, in formal evening dresses behind the official's house. They had come out into the governor's backyard (which extended to become part of a vast plateau) in order to find relief from the dreadful heat. Unfortunately, it was just as hot outside as in. So naturally, Scatty had suggested they take a dip in the mud pools around the house to cool off. "How do you even think of these things?" Joan commented.

"It's hardly only me! All sorts of creatures use this method. In the savanna, animals from elephants to crocodiles go to pools of mud to cool off!" Scatty responded.

"Elephants don't wear $250 evening dresses!"

"Wow Joan, never took you for the fashionista type", Scatty sniggered. Joan huffed at her friends comments, before a sly smirk crossed her face.

"Well, since you're so eager, I guess you won't mind this!" At that, Joan shoved Scatty back in the direction off a huge mud pool. Normally, Scatty would have caught her balance before you could blink. Then again, normally, Scatty doesn't wear three inch heels. Joan had had to force those on her feet, and now she was glad she did. Scatty tumbled backwards and into the mud. _Success! _Joan thought.

Scatty looked less than impressed as Joan walked up to her. Joan opened her mouth to make another comment, but before the first syllable was out, Scatty's hand shot out and latched onto her ankle. One hard pull later and Joan found herself next to her best friend and covered in mud.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Scatty said gleefully. Joan gave her an exaggerated look of scandal.

"How could you?" she teased, "I just had this pressed! Take this, you fiend!" Joan cupped a glob of mud in her hands and dumped it on Scatty's head. Scatty also gave Joan a scandalized look.

"You dare!" Another glob was dumped, this time on Joan's head.

"En garde!" And so the fight began.

Gallons of mud were dumped onto the two female immortals by the time the both collapsed, laughing, onto the backs. Scatty smiled at Joan and said, "Well? Was I right, or was I right?"

Her answer was one last glob of mud on her face. "Shut up".

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**New little drabble! Sorry I've taken a while to update, stupid exam got in the way. It was to test where I'd be placed in my new high school after I move, so it was apparently a big deal (pretty easy though, if you ask me…). Lol, whatever, you don't care XD Have fun!**

**#2: The Problem with Ice Cream [no warnings apply, unless you think I'm trying to be racist, which I'm not ;) ] **

"Ooo, look Palamedes! An ice cream stand!"

"Will, you had three scoops of ice cream not twenty-four hours ago. Don't you think it's time to cut down a little?" Palamedes said, following his overenthusiastic friend.

"Of course not! Besides, we're in Japan, and I absolutely have to try Japanese ice cream!" Was Will's reply.

Palamedes sighed. They had only been in Japan for three hours and already a headache was forming. He loved Will, really he did, but where in all the Shadowrealms did he put all that ice cream?! He was going to go broke buying so much of the stuff! "Sorry to say, but I doubt it will be any different than the ice cream back in England".

Oh if Palamedes only knew how wrong he was.

Soon Palamedes found himself standing in front of the ice cream cart. He looked over at Will, prepared to make a rational argument, only to find Will already absorbed in the many pictures of ice cream.

"That one! I've never had ice cream that color before!" Will exclaimed after a minute of searching. He pointed to a brown ice cream.

Palamedes read the label and gagged a bit in disgust. He then said, "Will, do you even know what flavor that is?"

Will paused and shook his head. "No, I was hoping you'd translate. My Japanese is a bit rusty…"

Palamedes was about to read aloud the flavor, before a devilish smirk crossed his face. He had just thought of a brilliant idea! Clearing his throat he said, "It reads mango strawberry kiwi blast".

Will gave him a big smile. "Thank you!" he said joyously. The smile made Palamedes almost regret his idea. Almost.

Will proceeded to point to the picture and, in very broken Japanese, said, "I'll take that". The young man at the stand gave Will a strange look, before shrugging and scooping out some of the ice cream. He put it in a paper bowl, and handed it to Will. They thanked the man andpaid him, before continuing down the street. Will shoved his spoon into his ice cream immediately. Palamedes watched intently as Will dug out a big scoop and brought it to his mouth.

He could barely contain himself when Will gagged and spit it out immediately.

"What. Was. THAT?!" Will exclaimed.

Palamedes was having a hard time keeping a straight face, but managed to say in a neutral tone, "What? It's just mango, strawberry, and kiwi? Does it taste different than it does in England?" Will nodded furiously.

"It… it tastes like weird meat! Ugh, I don't think I like Japanese ice cream so much!" Will said.

Palamedes' only response was, "Oh well…", while on the inside he was cheering himself on a job well done.

Two weeks later, Palamedes and William were on a plane going back to London. It just so happens that they served ice cream, so Will was feasting on some chocolate chip mint. He hadn't eaten ice cream the rest of the time they were in Japan after the mango strawberry kiwi incident. Watching him happily eat the dessert, Palamedes couldn't help but smile. He wondered if he would ever tell Will that the label actually read "horse-flesh".

**The End**

**Eulch, horse-flesh ice cream! It apparently does exist in Japan, FYI! This was inspired by some of IOU1882's work. Check it out, it's cool! **** But I figured that Paly would eventually want Will to take a break from ice cream. For both Will's sake and his wallet's. ;P Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: More drabbles! And finally, we get to my favorite character Josh! Well, at least for these drabbles. This takes place around ****The Necromancer****, but you'll have to add a day or two in there for the time to make sense. But actually, this one is kind of sad. And/or creepy. It's a songfic, so stuff that's in bold, aside from the A/N, is lyrics, even if one of the characters speaks it. The song is "Pet" by Perfect Circle (hence the name). I had to change a couple lyrics to fit the scenario better, but oh well! I also had to shorten the song, since it's kinda long. **

**And also, in this (**_**IMPORTANT**_**) Clarent has a human embodiment. **

**Oh, and cause I forgot…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters! Just the ideas in these fics! **

**#3: Pet [Warnings: mental decline, inferiority complex, obsession, Clarent is a very scary creeper] **

At dinner that night, the immortals swarmed over her. Practically crawling on her and praising her like disciples to a god. He sat silent at the other end of the table.

And he hated it.

Where was he, when she received the praise of the immortals? He was shoved into a corner as the brother who was destined to destroy the world.

Perenelle's cold words still reverberated in his skull. _"You are not your sister; she is infinitely more powerful than you will ever be, Josh. She can do things that would be impossible for you". _

In other words, she is better than you.

His jaw clenched. Why? Why did she have to be so much more than he ever was? It never was him; he was always just the other half of Sophie's shining glory. Even when they were young, there was outgoing and pretty Sophie making friends and charming all in her way. Then there was him in her shadow. A loner by nature, his sharp wit and quick temper seemed to cast people far away from him and closer to her.

It felt like he would do anything for someone who paid attention to him, Josh, and only him. Someone who would see him as a whole person for his achievements… and even his faults. This someone may even help him out of Sophie's shadow and show everyone what he could really do. He had hoped that this move would be the one, the one where he could become his own person. But now Sophie shined more than ever. And he was looked upon with anger and resentment because somehow it was determined that he would destroy the world.

Dark thoughts swirling and brewing in his head, he left the table. No one commented.

He went to his room and shut the door. Falling onto his bed, he wondered if anyone would ever recognize his talents before this war was over. This was his last thought before he fell asleep.

On his dresser, Clarent glowed.

Josh was surrounded by darkness. But even in the darkness, he could make out some shapes in the distance with light surrounding them. He made his way towards them. Soon, he recognized Scatty, Joan, Francis, Nicolas, Perenelle, Prometheus, the Witch, Machiavelli, Dee, and others as well. Also, there was Sophie. She was the source of the light that bathed them. Everyone else clustered around her, as if trying to get more of her light.

Josh continued towards his sister. When he reached the mass of immortals and Elders, he tried to push his way through. However, he was shoved back onto the ground. Perenelle's voice rose up, saying, "Go back. You are worthless compared to her".

Other voices chorused in. "Weakling! Get away!" "You're pathetic" "You're nothing but trouble" "We don't want you here".

The crowd shouted similar things continuously. Josh turned and ran back into the darkness, yet their voices never got any softer. He tried to go faster but it was no use. Eventually, he collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. He put his head in his arms and breathed, planning on running again. They continued tormenting him as he lay there, louder and louder and louder….

…until a male's voice called out over all of them.

"**Don't fret precious I'm here. Look away from the people, and go… back to sleep"**

The crowd's voices seemed to fade. The male's only got stronger.

"**Lay your head down child, I won't let the evil men come. I'll count bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums"**

Josh heard to crowd's voices turn to screams of pain, but he did not look up.

"**Pay no mind to the rabble, pay no mind to the rabble"**

The some screams continued while other were silenced. But Josh did not look up.

"**Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums"**

Suddenly, Josh heard the Flammel's voices. "Josh! Don't listen to him! He's going to hurt you! Look at us!"

The voice immediately countered.

"**Pay no mind, what other voices say. They don't care about about you, like I do… like I do…"**

The memory of what Perenelle had said played once again in Josh's head. Other memories, memories of being pushed aside and resented, followed. He believed the voice. This person would protect him…

"**Safe from pain, and truth, and choice, and other poison devils. See, they don't care at all about you, like I do"**

A part of Josh knew these words were somehow wrong, but he ignored the feeling. This person cared about him, he was able to make the choices…

"**Just stay with me, safe and ignorant, go back to sleep… go back to sleep"**

"**Lay your down child, I won't let the evil men come. Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums"**

"**Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of the war drums!" **

Josh obeyed. He trusted the voice and wanted to keep it happy. After all, the voice wanted the same for him.

"**Stay with me. Safe and ignorant, just, stay with me…"**

Josh felt a hand on his shoulder, urging him to sit up. He did, and was met with the sight of a male looking to be in his early twenties. He was muscular and tall, and had black hair, tan skin, and ruby red eyes. He opened his mouth, and Josh knew he was the voice.

"I am Clarent. I am here for you Josh", the male, Clarent, said.

Clarent grasped Josh's hand.

"**I'll hold and I'll protect you from the other ones…"**

He drew Josh into a hug, resting Josh against his chest.

"**The evil ones…"**

Clarent weaved a hand into Josh's hair and pulled him closer into his chest.

"**Don't worry, young one…"**

Josh heard one last scream: Sophie's. He tensed for a minute, but then relaxed again into Clarent.

"**Go back to sleep". **

**The End**

**A/N: Well… you can decide if that was a dream or not. ;D It might just have been real…. Or maybe not? **

**Wow, that was a long one. You really should listen to the song, just to get exactly the feel for it. Warning, it does drop an f-bomb. Trust me; my fics won't usually be this dark. Hope you liked, and that I didn't scare you away forever lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hooray! It's 2014! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Sorry I haven't updated lately, but school's got me working my butt off. Plus, I'm preparing for a trip to Florida w/ my friends! **

**Oh, and sorry if I got a little too dark for you guys in my story "Chaos". I know people read it (stats!) but no-one's reviewed yet, so I'm just assuming. Who knows? Maybe you guys love it so much you're speechless. ;) **

**This is just the fourth drabble. It's just some fluffiness on a rainy day, featuring a fair amount of our favorite heroes. Clarent continues to be human, but his appearance is pretty short and he's ****not**** a psycho this time. He's just a little short-tempered. Enjoy! :)**

**#4: A Stormy Day [Warnings: None really… just some cuddles. Oh, and some very mild language] **

_Ka-BOOM! _ A crack of thunder shook the house. Machiavelli just sighed at the obvious impending storm, and looked outside. They were in an old plantation house in the country that Nicolas and Perenelle had bought. It hadn't started raining yet, but the clouds were near-black and the wind was raging. Weather forecasters had predicted that a super-storm would hit the region, and had advised everyone to stay inside. Naturally, Billy, Black Hawk and Virginia had thought this the perfect opportunity to go hunting, of all things.

"The animals are too riled up by the thunder to hear ya comin'" Billy had said earlier. "Plus, they're all cooped up in their dens and whatnot; it's like shooting fish in a barrel". Machiavelli just hoped Billy realized that he and Virginia were also fish in a barrel – for lightning, that is.

A flash of lightning snapped him out of his thoughts. It was immediately followed by thunder. _The storm must be close by now_, Machiavelli thought. Another flash of light came from outside, and suddenly, the lights in the house flickered, and then went out. Machiavelli barely contained a groan. The power must have gone out. Sure, he had lived when there was no electronics at all, but now he was so used to them that he hated to be without any.

Some footsteps thundered down the stairs. Sophie ran into the sitting room, her face illuminated by a orb of fire in her palm. She saw Machiavelli and moved toward him.

"Well, obviously, the power's out", she said, "But that's not the big deal. It wasn't just a fuse, the power cables outside are ruined. With this storm coming, I doubt we can get someone to come out and safely fix them until at least tomorrow. I guess we'll be waiting out this storm the old fashioned way".

Machiavelli grimaced at her words, but nodded nonetheless. "Have you told the others?"

She nodded. "I've told some of them. Nick and Perenelle aren't to shaken up. They're tired from the trip here anyway, so they weren't planning on doing much. Same with Joan and Francis. Scatty, Aiofe and Niten are still sparring away in the dining room. Apparently the lack of power makes it 'just like the old days'. Virginia texted that she and the boys will be here soon".

Machiavelli mentally checked off all the guests on the plantation. That left Palamedes and Shakespeare in the library, and two others…

"I can understand that Shakespeare and Palamedes may not really care about the power. But what about your brother? He seems very technologically savvy. And of course… Clarent". _I still haven't gotten used to the idea that that sword was really alive_, Machiavelli thought.

Sophie smiled sheepishly. "Well… Clarent's grown to like all this technology almost as much as Josh. So with the power out, you can figure he'd be, well, annoyed to say the least. We all know how short of a fuse he's got".

As if on cue, a crash sounded from the second floor of the house. Sophie flashed Mac a quick look that almost said, _'See what I mean?' _ before running off upstairs towards the source of the noise. Mac quickly followed her out of curiosity.

The two came ran up the stairs and down the hallway before stopping in front of the room where Clarent and Josh were staying. Another crash sounded, this one followed by a, "Dammit! Why won't this thing work?!"

Another calmer voice answered, "Because it was plugged in when the power went out. Its power got zapped along with the rest of the house, so we'll just have to wait a while. Now put it down before you smash it I ban you from my computer forever".

Sophie and Mac opened the door to find a brightly lit room. They squinted a bit, not used to the light, before their eyes adjusted. Multiple golden and dark red orbs floated midair and provided light to the room. This revealed the room's occupants: Josh, sitting on the bed with a book in his hands, and Clarent, who was grudgingly putting Josh's computer back on a desk. Josh looked up at the sound of the door opening. He smiled at the two newcomers and said, "Hey Soph, Mac! We were just about to come downstairs, before Clarent decided to torture my laptop for turning off".

Clarent grumbled something that sounded like, "Not my fault it was stupid…" and walked back to the bed to sit next to Josh.

Sophie smiled at the two before looking away a bit nervously. "Well, about that…" Sophie proceeded to tell the two about the situation. She hesitantly once more stated that the power woud be out of a couple days at least. All was quiet for a split second before two voices yelled,

"WHAT?!"

**XXXXX**

A couple hours later, all the immortals were gathered around the fireplace. Billy and Virginia sat on the floor closest to the fire since they were soaked to the bone from their "hunting trip" (they hadn't caught anything, contrary to Billy's beliefs). Machiavelli, Nicolas and Perenelle quietly chatted on the couch, while Joan and Francis were wrapped up in blankets on a love seat. Aiofe, Niten, Sophie and Scatty were playing Crazy Eights on the floor while Shakespeare and Palamedes played Pictionary next to them. Shakespeare was winning Pictionary while Niten and Scatty were in a fierce battle. Finally, Josh was attempting to teach Clarent the Cup Song on the coffee table. The storm was still raging outside, and the electricity was still down, but at the moment, the immortals felt perfectly content.


End file.
